You Never Knew
by yellowlightning
Summary: Trini's long time crush is finally revealed after all these years . . . Chapter 9 . . . *COMPLETED* i decided to redo the last chapter . . . so read and tell me what you think! also tell me which version u prefer!
1.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, although I wish I did.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic so please no flaming. ~If you don't have something good to say, don't say it at all~ If you wish for me to continue please review and feel free to comment.  
  
You Never Knew  
  
  
  
It was a lovely night at Angel Grove Park. Stars began to appear from the night sky and the cool breeze kept the night air cool. The moon was full and it shined so bright, if almost looked beautiful if you forget the fact that Lord Zedd and Rita lived there. It was a quiet night. Trini stood on the small bridge above a small stream, leaning against the rail as her eyes scanned the park. Her eyes found Kimberly and Tommy on the grass; lying on their backs, star gazing. She never saw Kimberly so happy. Pulling her gaze from the couple she watched Zack and Angela as they walked on the stone pathway, holding hands. The two friends passed Billy and Katherine who were sitting beside one another on the bench talking. Trini sighed, she never felt so alone. She didn't even want to bother in finding the other couple; she just returned her attention back to the stars. She was seriously considering moving, somewhere, anywhere besides Angel Grove. It wasn't like she was jealous, it's just she never felt so much hurt inside.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?" a voice behind her said.  
  
Trini turned to see Jason behind. She gave him a weak smile as he joined her against the railing. "Hey, Jase" replied Trini who wasn't sure if she was more happy for his company or sad for not having more than just that. "Where's Emily."  
  
"She had to go," answered Jason as Trini turned away. She looked up, focusing her eyes on the stars rather on Jason. "Can I ask you something Trini?"  
  
"Did you ever need to ask for permission before?" questioned Trini, a bit hurt that their friendship had shifted back to where questions needed permission to be asked.  
  
"No," Jason sadly said, realizing the small hurt he had caused her. He failed to keep in touch with her when he had left the Peace Conference and now that she was back, he nearly acted as if she was even there. He glanced up at her, as she gave him a patient look. She had let go of what he said and now was waiting. He straightened up, forgetting what he said to ask her the question that plagued his mind. "You never risk getting hurt did you?"  
  
"Excuse me?" replied Trini as she gave him a puzzled look getting defensive.  
  
"Look around you Trini. Every one of us has found someone to love. For as long as I have known you, you never dared to risk getting your heart broken over a guy" explained Jason, who felt sorry for his pretty Asian friend who had no one while everyone else had someone. Trini's eyes filled with water. She stared at her best friend with a hurt look on her face. Jason frowned when he realized the way he had just said things. "Trini, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for."  
  
Trini interrupted him with anger in her voice, "You don't know anything, Jason." Trini's eyes were filled with fire and she turned to walk away from him. Never before had Jason ever gotten her mad.  
  
"So tell me," Jason quickly said as he grabbed her wrist.  
  
Trini struggled to have Jason release her wrist, but failed. "Let go of me, Jason" Trini seriously said as she stared coldly into his eyes.  
  
"Not until you tell me," answered Jason, looking into Trini's eyes. He never saw her like this before. Trini continued to look at him and finally Jason slowly released her wrist. Trini turned to walk away. "You're always happy for us because we found someone. For once I just wanted to be happy for you. I want to see you happy."  
  
Trini stopped in her steps and turned around. "You don't understand, do you Jase?"  
  
"Understand what, Trini? Your crush on Richie that led to nothing or maybe the few dates at the Peace Conference that lasted a few nights?" argued Jason, it bother him that she was so mad at him.  
  
Trini's face dropped and her eyes sadden. "You have no right in putting down my love life" Trini replied as she felt her eyes watered. She felt as if Jason had stabbed her for the second time.  
  
"All I'm asking you, is why you never took the chance to find love," Jason calmly asked, realizing how much he was hurting Trini.  
  
"I found love, just because I never took the risk to get hurt doesn't give you any right" started Trini as her emotions swung from anger to hurt.  
  
"Who?" Jason replied, a bit shock. He never knew his best friend found the love of her life.  
  
"Forget it" shook Trini as she attempted to walk away. Jason appeared in front of her, blocking her way. "Please, Jason. Let me go." Tears rolled down her face as she stared into Jason's soft dark brown eyes.  
  
"If you love him why don't you tell him?" asked Jason, who wanted Trini to finally found a boyfriend, so she wouldn't have to feel so alone when she was with all of them.  
  
"It's not that easy, Jase" answered Trini as she rolled her eyes, turning away from him  
  
"I know that, but God all of us did" stated Jason as he stared at Trini's back. "We all risk getting hurt to find love."  
  
"Don't you think I tried to? But each time I was lost for words to say. And don't you dare tell me I didn't get my heart broken because I was there every time he needed me to hook him up or to help him out with a girl and I did it" Trini argued as Jason's mind wondered naming all of the guys she could be talking about, but his mind was drawing a blank. "And every time I did it and every time I see him, my heart breaks. So just because I decided not to be selfish, but instead let him go and find love for himself doesn't mean I didn't try." Jason stared at her with silence. "You never knew, did you?" Trini's voice was now soft and the anger fade away.  
  
"Never knew, what?" Jason quietly asked as Trini slowly turned around and stared at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"That all this time the guy that I love who hurt me so much inside, was you" Trini replied as tears rolled down her face as Jason stood in shock.  
  
"Trini!" Jason called out as Trini walked away. She ignored his calls and as he ran up beside her and grabbed her by the hand. She turned to him and stared into his eyes. He froze when he saw the tears she cried and the hurt he had caused her deep inside. He didn't know what to say and allowed her hand to fall to her side. Before leaving Trini leaned over and kissed him on his cheek and whispered to him 'goodbye'. 


	2. 

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters  
  
A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed . . . here's chapter two. Oh, and feel free to review.  
  
You Never Knew  
  
A pair of brown eyes stared at a group shot of six close friends. The eyes focused on the pretty Asian dressed in yellow. Thoughts arose and the mind slowly filled with questions and comments. Becoming oblivious to the surroundings a person entered the small room.  
  
"Hey beautiful" a soft voice whispered, as Tommy's head rested on his girlfriend's shoulder.  
  
"Hey," Kimberly smiled, as the two kissed softly on the lips. She placed the picture frame back on her nightstand.  
  
Tommy's eyes followed the object as he titled his head giving her an unsure look. "Did you talk to her?" he slowly asked, assuming her mind was on Trini.  
  
"Yeah," nodded Kimberly, thinking back to the night before when they were at the park.  
  
It wasn't long after Trini left did Tommy and her approach Jason. His mind seemed sidetracked and you could tell by the look of his eyes that he was deep in thought. He managed to get Kimberly to look for Trini without actually telling her what had happened between them. Within five minutes she had found her best friend, sitting under the shadow of a tree, unprepared to hear what Trini had to say.  
  
"Hey" Kimberly weakly smiled. She wondered what had gotten Trini so upset to just leave. "I've been looking for you. Are you okay?" Her voice was filled with so much concern, but for a while there was no response from Trini and her expression was blank. "If you don't want to . . ."  
  
"No, sit down" Trini had quietly said. Her voice seemed so monotone that it sent chills to Kimberly. Shaking it off, the pretty gymnast took a seat besides her best friend. She waited patiently for Trini to begin. "It happened so fast."  
  
"What did?" asked Kimberly, trying hard not sound like she was prying at her.  
  
"My conversation with Jason" answered Trini, as her mind tried hard to replay what had happened. It was easy to hear every word said and it was easy to picture every move that was made, but putting it into words was a different story.  
  
"What happened?" Kimberly slowly questioned. The conversation had obviously affected Trini a lot, because Kimberly had never seen her best friend so out of it.  
  
"His attitude kept changing and so were my emotions. His approach almost felt like he was confronting me. Which of course caused me to get defensive, but each time I got like that or sounded offended from what he said he would try hard to ask me in a nicer way. It kept going back and forth, if he wasn't the one raising his voice, it was me," Trini rambled, not sure how she was ever going to tell Kimberly.  
  
"What exactly did he ask you?" replied Kimberly, trying to understand what exactly happened.  
  
Trini looked up at her best friend, hesitant. "He wouldn't let me just drop things and leave it as is," she quietly said, as she gazed away. "So I told him."  
  
"Told him what?" Kimberly asked, as she stared at Trini.  
  
"I told Jason that I love him," Trini softly cried as a tear rolled down her cheek. Kimberly sat there for a few seconds allowing the information to sink in. For as long as she had known Trini that was the one thing she had kept from Jason and everyone else. She never understood her best friend's intentions to keep the crush a secret; they both knew it was something she would never grow out of. Yet, she did find sense in many girls Jason had attracted and the few that he found appealing.  
  
"Oh, Trini" frowned Kimberly as she pulled Trini closer to her for embrace. She could only guess the hurt Trini had endured all these years and coming home to seeing Jason in a serious relationship with someone. Kimberly understood Trini's strength in being able to stay there, but now that she had told him. As her mind continued to wonder, her best friend allowed tears to fall onto Kimberly's shirt.  
  
As Trini's tears began to cease, she slowly pulled away from Kimberly. "I might go away for a while, Kim" replied Trini as she wiped her face, turning away.  
  
"What?" Kimberly nearly snapped. Her best friend had just arrived a month ago and now she was about to leave again.  
  
"I know I promised I wouldn't leave again, but I can't stay here now that Jason knows," explained Trini, her reason for whispering to him 'goodbye'.  
  
"Please, don't leave Trini. At least stay until Christmas," begged Kimberly, who was trying hard to understand where Trini was coming from.  
  
"I'll think about it" Trini said, as she leaned against Kimberly. She held back from saying 'but, I doubt my decision would change' knowing how much that would hurt Kimberly.  
  
"Kimberly?" Tommy repeated, as he gently shook Kimberly's arm.  
  
"Huh?" said Kimberly as she snapped out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
"I asked about Trini. Were you able to talk to her?" questioned Tommy, with concern. He had failed to ask about that night, since Kimberly never returned to the bridge. He had figured she had found Trini and decided to give her a ride home.  
  
"Yeah," nodded Kimberly, her thoughts on whether or not if Trini had chose to stay for Christmas, which was only a few days away. She made a mental note to call her later on in the day. "Did you talk to Jason?" Tommy nodded his head as he looked at his girlfriend. The two wondering if their best friends had told them, on what had happened. "Did he tell you what happened?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Tommy, as he remembered Jason bluntly telling him as soon as Kimberly was out of sight. "Did Trini tell you?" Kimberly nodded her head. "Did you know?"  
  
"That she likes him?" questioned Kimberly, Tommy agreed. "From the first day we met."  
  
"Why didn't she ever tell him?" asked Tommy, it was something Jason asked himself and Tommy that night.  
  
"We were just kids in elementary school. I guess she figured it would pass. When we hit intermediate Jason had no real interest in finding a girlfriend, so I guess Trini did the nest best thing by becoming his best friend. By the time we hit high school all he seemed to see in her was a best friend. She didn't want to destroy what they already had and decided to help Jason out in finding the one he loves" Kimberly slowly explained, not really sure why exactly Trini never told Jason. There were times Kimberly felt as if Jason found a small attraction toward Trini.  
  
Tommy slowly rested his head on Kimberly's shoulder once again as he hugged her from behind, understanding. "One more question" replied Tommy. His girlfriend carefully turned her head to look at him. "Jason didn't understand one thing. Why did she say 'goodbye'?" Kimberly fell silent as she looked away, deciding whether or not to tell her boyfriend. 


	3. 

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for reviewing and all of the support to continue. Here's chapter 3 . . . (here you go pinkterror)  
  
You Never Knew  
  
The Juice Bar was fairly crowded, as two good friends sat a table. The silence was nearly unbearable as they watched Tommy and Jason spar. Both knowing what the other was thinking, it took a while before one actually spoke up to say a word.  
  
"It's been a while since we've seen Trini around," stated Billy, as his eyes moved on to Kimberly who was concentrating on her performance on the balance beam.  
  
"Yeah, it's like she packed up and left town" Zack joked, as he let out a short laugh. Billy just stared at him as he fell silent. He realized how serious not seeing or hearing from her in the past three days was as he apologized for the comment. Billy turned away as he shook the comment off. "No, but seriously. Have you heard from her?"  
  
"No," sighed Billy, remembering his attempts in contacting her over the phone, but received no answer. "You?" Zack sadly shook his head.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine. Kimberly, wouldn't be acting as if things were if it wasn't" Zack pointed out as Billy agreed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure she's just catching up with her parents," replied Billy, thinking about her sudden disappearances she had to make with them because of the Power Ranger business. "It's a perfect time and all, now that Lord Zedd and Rita have finally taken a break." He was about to pursue more into the conversation, but he noticed Zack's eyes staring right past him and at the same time he gave Billy a weird look.  
  
"Hey guys" smiled Katherine, before Billy could turn around.  
  
"Hey ladies" Zack said, as he stood up.  
  
"Here have a seat," offered Billy, as Zack and him motioned for their girlfriends to sit. He let out a silent sigh, as he fell back in his seat. That was way to close.  
  
"Thanks," replied Angela as she gave Zack a quick kiss on his cheek.  
  
Zack's face lightened up, as he watched Angela converse with Katherine. He still couldn't believe after all this time Angela was finally his girlfriend. Imagine his disappointment when he found out his acceptance to the Peace Conference. Although he talked about it being good for his social and love life, the whole time in Switzerland his heart was still set on Angela. He couldn't believe his luck when he returned to see her excitement just by seeing his face. The time given after returning and before receiving the Black Ranger's powers back from Adam, gave him the advantage he needed to show exactly how much he cared for her.  
  
"Zack?" Angela repeated as she waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry" Zack quickly replied as he sat up.  
  
Angela giggled at his reaction as she patted his shoulder, "Come on, you can buy me a drink." Katherine's gazed pulled away from her boyfriend's to Angela as she titled her head in confusion. Angela waved her hand at her, as Zack stood up. She knew there was something on Billy's mind and Katherine wanted to know exactly what that was, so she decided to give the two privacy and at the same time get some privacy with Zack as well.  
  
Katherine glanced back at her boyfriend, who watched Zack and Angela walk away. "You okay?" Katherine questioned with concern, realizing Billy hadn't said a word since he offered her his chair.  
  
Billy's expression softened as he smiled, "I'm fine." She gave him an unsure look, causing him to reach out for her hand. "I'm okay. I promise" Billy said, as he smiled. He really was, his mind was just on his Asian friend. Katherine smiled, trying hard to believe him. It caused him to let out a small laugh.  
  
"What?" Katherine slowly asked, wondering if she said or did anything to cause him to laugh.  
  
"Nothing," smiled Billy as he shook his head. Her expression stayed the same as she stared into his eyes. "It's just . . . sometimes I wonder how you ever became my girlfriend."  
  
"Oh? Why do you say that?" questioned Katherine who was rather curious.  
  
"Don't take this offensively, but I'm not actually the type of guy you pictured yourself dating, right?" Billy replied he was pretty sure he was correct.  
  
"You do have a point," Katherine quietly said. She was rather embarrass by the fact she probably wouldn't have given Billy a second look if it wasn't for the break up with Tommy and Kimberly's returning. His friendship was exactly what she needed at the time. "But, the same goes for you." Billy's eyes widen with curiosity with what she had meant. "Come on. I'm not exactly the first girl you would go after."  
  
Billy let out a laugh, "I'll give you credit for that. Truthfully, you were the last friend I would see myself with. In the past to everyone Trini and I made complete sense and for a while I thought so to, but . . ."  
  
"She was too much of a friend?" Katherine finished, who was a bit unsure if those were the words Billy was looking for.  
  
"Yeah," nodded Billy, his mind going back on Trini again. "And Kimberly. Don't even ask me how I could picture myself with her before you." He smiled as Katherine laughed. She could think of a few reasons. The two went way back and she had helped him through his hardship years growing up, it made some sense to see a relationship become out of that. "I'm happy, though, that it's you that ended up being my girlfriend." Katherine's thoughts snapped. "I guess fate has us seeing the inner beauty as well as the outer." A smile appeared on Katherine's face, it had to be the sweetest thing any guy had ever said. Billy had complimented her constantly on her appearance, but for the first time he actually acknowledged out loud her inner beauty.  
  
From the bar table, Angela watched as Billy and Katherine shared a kiss. She let out a sigh, as Zack decided to give her one as well. "Hm, what was that for?" Angela asked, as they pulled away.  
  
"For being you," Zack thankfully said, as they held hands silently deciding to head back to Billy and Katherine. Angela could feel her face grow warm at the comment; Zack sure had a way in sweet-talking her.  
  
"Hey" smiled Billy, as Zack and Angela approached the two.  
  
"Hello," Angela replied as she smiled catching Katherine mouthed a 'thank you' and 'everything's okay' to her.  
  
"So where's Trini?" questioned Katherine, as she sat up looking at her three friends before her eyes quickly scanned the Juice Bar for the lovely Asian.  
  
"Yeah, it's been a while since we've seen her" added Angela with a frown.  
  
Both, Angela and Katherine's attention turned to a their boyfriends. The two friends were discussing the disappearance of their friend, Trini, earlier, before they had joined Billy and Zack at their table and decided to ask their boyfriends. The conversation fell silent, as Zack and Billy exchanged looks, unsure on exactly what they should tell their girlfriends. 


	4. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all those who have been reviewing. Here's chapter 4 . . . enjoy and review if you wish.  
  
You Never Knew  
  
The sun was beginning to set and darkness was taking over the skies. The cool breeze began to pick up as Trini stepped out of her car. She let out a sigh as she stared at the Juice Bar, shutting her car door. A week had pass since she'd last spoke and talked to Jason or any of her friends, except Kimberly who came by her house a couple of times and called her often. Taking a deep breath, she headed to the front door and walked in to see Kimberly.  
  
"Trini! Merry Christmas" smiled Kimberly as she walked over to the lovely Asian.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Kim" Trini replied with a smile as she hugged her best friend.  
  
"I'm glad you came" Kimberly honestly said, with a small smile. She was beginning to think, Trini wasn't going to show up.  
  
"I can't believe you talked me into coming here" mumbled Trini as they walked further into the Juice Bar. Still amazed on how Kimberly ever got her to say 'yes', but who was she kidding herself she was missing her friends like crazy not to mention Jason as well.  
  
Before Kimberly could speak, her boyfriend appeared before the two. "Merry Christmas," Tommy beamed as he pulled Trini into an embrace. "It's been a while."  
  
"Yeah," Trini said, as she forced a smile on her face. She already knew Jason had told Tommy about what had happen a week ago. Knowing her best friend, he did it the first chance he got and Kimberly confirmed her thoughts.  
  
"Okay, that's enough of that" a voice replied, as Trini pulled away from Tommy looking past him to see Zack and Billy. "Merry Christmas, stranger."  
  
Trini smiled as she welcomed Zack into her arms, "Merry Christmas, Zack."  
  
As Trini let go of Zack, Billy pulled her into another embrace. "Merry Christmas" Billy grinned, as Trini hugged him back.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Billy" Trini responded, as she fought back the tears. She had been gone from her friends a much longer time, but to be living in the same town and not see or talk to them in a week was practically torture.  
  
"Are you okay?" questioned Billy as they pulled away. Trini smiled weakly as she nodded her head. She didn't want Zack and Billy to know the real reason she hasn't been showing up, so she managed to get Kimberly to tell them a little white lie that she was spending time with her family. Which was partly true. How they ever believed the Pink Ranger, was a mystery to her since Kimberly was one of the worst liars in the group.  
  
"Come on. Me and you got to talk" Kimberly interrupted as she pulled Trini away, ignoring the guys' complaints and whining. Trini went willingly as they made their way to the Juice Bar, her eyes scanning the Juice Bar for Jason, but only spotting Katherine, Angela, Aisha, Rocky, Tanya, and Adam.  
  
"Did Jas . . ." Trini started, as they reached the bar table, returning her attention to Kimberly. She wanted to spot him before he could even lay eyes on her.  
  
"Jason didn't arrive, yet" Kimberly answered, reading Trini's mind. "You're not planning to avoid him all night, are you?"  
  
"Those were my intentions," mumbled Trini as she caught Kimberly giving her a look. "I said 'were'. You know I miss him."  
  
"I know" nodded Kimberly as she gave her a small smile. "I'm glad you came tonight."  
  
"Me too" Trini finally admitted.  
  
Kimberly's smile grew, "The guys are really happy to see you. They've been missing you like crazy." Trini smiled as she looked up at Kimberly. "Lying to them wasn't easy you know."  
  
"I know," replied Trini as she let out a small sigh. "Thank you. I just didn't want Zack and Billy to know . . ." Her voice trailed trying to find the words to explain.  
  
"I understand" Kimberly said, as Trini's expression soften.  
  
"It's good to see the guys again. To see everyone," Trini commented as she gazed at all of her friends.  
  
Kimberly's smiled slowly turned into a frown, "You aren't planning on leaving still are you?"  
  
Trini glanced back at Kimberly giving her a weak smile as she shook her head, "No, I don't think so. I can barely live without you guys and the team still needs me. I can't just leave again."  
  
"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," grinned Kimberly, as she looked at Trini who laughed. Trini's laughter died down as thoughts of Jason entered her mind. "You can't avoid him, forever."  
  
"I know," sighed Trini as she rested her head on the bar table. "I just don't know what I'm going to say to him. I mean I told the guy I was in love with him which came a little to late considering the fact that he has a girlfriend now." She buried her head in her arms, feeling like she was back in her early years of high school, lost and confused. All of the confidence and decision-making taught and learned at the Peace Conference had seemed as if it had abandoned her. Kimberly frowned as she put her arm around Trini, not knowing what to say to the Yellow Ranger.  
  
"Merry Christmas" a voice behind them, replied. Trini shut her eyes and damned herself for not keeping a look out. Kimberly removed her arms as she turned to face Jason.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Jason" Kimberly smiled as she embraced the handsome guy.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Kim" repeated Jason as he hugged his friend.  
  
Trini weakly smiled as she gazed at her crush, "Merry Christmas, Jase." Not raising her head from the table or making any sudden movements for an embrace.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Trini" replied Jason, whose voice sounded uncomfortable. "Um, can we talk?"  
  
"I think I hear Tommy calling me" lied Kimberly as she stood up to leave. If she asked to excuse herself, she knew Trini wouldn't let her go. Before Trini could stop her best friend, Kimberly was up and away.  
  
Jason turned his attention back at Trini, as he looked at her. "Do you mind if we talk?" he had questioned.  
  
Trini set up from the stool, deciding it was now or never. "Yeah," she quietly agreed, her thoughts on disruptions and listening years.  
  
"What you say we talk somewhere more . . . private?" suggested Jason, reading her mind. His eyes searched the Juice Bar, for a quieter place. Trini nodded her head in agreement. "Locker room?"  
  
"Okay," replied Trini as she got out of the stool, glancing at the entrance of the locker area, which was completely emptied and abandoned.  
  
Jason led the way, as he weaved through the crowd towards the entrance of the locker room. Managing to get there without bumping into anyone, the two friends stood patiently waiting for the other to say a word.  
  
Finally Jason spoke, "About last week . . ."  
  
"Do we have to talk about last week?" begged Trini, not wanting to get into the subject or have a break down at that.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Jason asked, ignoring her comment.  
  
"Jason . . ." whined Trini, all of the anger and confidence she had a week ago was gone and she felt like a little child.  
  
"Don't I have the right to know?" questioned Jason, making his point.  
  
Trini sighed, "Jason I liked you since the first day we met. All the way back in elementary." His expression was blank, as if what she had said made no sense to him. "I didn't think any thing of it . . . I thought it was puppy love and it would have passed. I was just a kid then."  
  
"And intermediate?" asked Jason, trying hard to understand.  
  
"Why do you . . ." Trini started, talking to him was hard enough, but explaining to him her love for him, did he had to?  
  
"I just want to know," Jason calmly interrupted her.  
  
"You didn't show much interest in girls at the time and well, my confidence in myself wasn't great enough to think that you would ever consider going out with me," explained Trini, ignoring the semi-hurt expression he had, but it wasn't because of the fact she thought he wouldn't have gave her a chance instead it was the idea she had no love for herself. "So I did the next best thing to get close to you and that were to allow our friendship to develop into something more deeper and intimate."  
  
"So what happened in high school? Why didn't you ever tell me? In Angel Grove or at the Peace Conference?" wondered Jason as he stared into her loving eyes.  
  
"Please, Jason," cried Trini, as she tried hard to fight back the tears. He just stared at her waiting patiently for her to answer. "We were best friends, Jason. I didn't want to lose what we already had by competing with every other girl that attended Angel Grove. Every girl you ever went after was the complete opposite of me, did you expect me to think I had a chance with you?" Water formed in her eyes, as Trini tried hard not to break down. Jason opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.  
  
"Jason! Trini!" yelled Zack from a couple of feet away. The two turned to look at the friend. He had a big grin as he pointed up. "Mistletoe."  
  
It took Trini a while to look up and her mind begged for Zack to be kidding, She tightly closed her eyes as she brought her head upwards and slowly opened her eyes to see a mistletoe hanging above them, her eyes met Jason's as the two stared at one another. "Zack man, this really isn't the time to . . ." started Jason as he turned away from Trini, looking at Zack. All of their friends' attentions were now on the two best friends.  
  
"Aw, come on. Tis the season" smiled Zack, his arm around Angela who had a smile along with Billy, Katherine, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Tanya who added a few more comments. Only Tommy and Kimberly weren't smiling, but the two definitely had amused looks on their face.  
  
"Zack . . ." begged Trini not wanting to even think about kissing Jason at that moment and situation.  
  
Zack opened his mouth to retort, but Jason interrupted, "If we kiss. Will you leave us alone?" Zack nodded his head in agreement along with the rest of their friends, excluding Tommy and Kimberly. Trini's eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"Jason. I don't think this is a good idea," whispered Trini, as she looked at Jason who was slowly walking towards her, but he ignored her words.  
  
Trini could feel her body slightly shaking as Jason drew close to her. She was about to push him away on his chest, but Jason's lips met hers and his arms wrapped around. The kiss was soft and Trini stepped back to pull away, but Jason followed gently pushing her back up against the wall behind her. She felt her hands shake against his chest as a tear rolled down her cheek. Attempting to end the kiss, Trini put her head down only to feel Jason's hand stop her, lifting her head back up as another tear fell. Finally giving in, Trini softly kissed Jason back as she felt her body grow weak. 


	5. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for those who have been reviewing and supporting me . . . here's Chapter 5 . . .  
  
You Never Knew  
  
Trini's mind raced and she could feel her heart pounding. The kiss was nearly perfect, causing more tears to roll down her face. A voice in the back of her head wondered if any of her friends could catch the teardrops that fell from her eyes, but an even quieter one cried for her body to pull away.  
  
Jason's hand moved from Trini's waist to her cheek, feeling her face wet from tears. His mind snapped back into reality as the two of them slowly pulled away at the same time. Ignoring the gaping faces of their friends, Jason stared deep into Trini's innocent eyes looking like a lost child.  
  
"Hey, what are you all looking at?" a voice interrupted, as Emily made her way through several friends that were watching Jason and Trini. Appearing in front of the small group, Jason's attention turned to his girlfriend. Her face was filled with confusion. "Did I interrupt something?"  
  
"No," Jason answered as he slowly walked away from Trini, but not before glancing back at her as she made her way in the opposite direction. It was the worst way to end their conversation, but the kiss they had shared he knew he wasn't the only one who needed to think. "Merry Christmas, Emily."  
  
"Merry Christmas," smiled Emily as she wrapped her arms around Jason's neck pulling him down for a kiss. Jason weakly smiled, before his lips met Emily's for a short kiss. He didn't know why, but he never shared such a kiss with Emily or any of his past girlfriends. It was soft and sweet and yet it held so much passion and love in it.  
  
  
  
The small crowd slowly separated as they tried to absorb what exactly happened right in front of them, because there seemed to be more behind that kiss than just a kiss.  
  
"Okay, did anyone else beside me catch those tears?" Tanya spoke up, as they resumed back into their seats. The scene replayed in her mind a million times just so she could confirm it was tears that she had seen and not her imaginations.  
  
"How could I not," commented Aisha as she glanced at her best friend. The kiss seemed so harmless, until a teardrop had caught her eye.  
  
"What tears?" Rocky asked in confusion. His mind raced, he could remember the kiss clearly, but no tears. Just thinking of the kiss brought a smile to his face. It seemed so well planned, but it wasn't. So sinister, but all it was a mere Christmas tradition. The kiss could be portrayed as a joke and for fun, but it was purely innocent.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Aisha questioned, as she looked at her boyfriend in disbelief. Rocky's train of though crashed, as his attention went back to his girlfriend.  
  
"I was rather distracted by that kiss," smiled Rocky as he leaned back in his chair putting his arm around Aisha to bring her closer. He decided this time to leave it to just that and focus on what exactly Tanya and Aisha were talking about.  
  
"You had to admit, that was some kiss," Adam replied, finally speaking up. He could easily picture Jason and Trini kissing. "I mean you could almost feel something more in that relationship besides friendship." He didn't know why he had said what he had just said. He could have swayed it to be meant as a joke, but the more he thought of it, it just happened to flow so well.  
  
Tanya and Aisha's eyes lit up, as they quickly looked at one another in complete shock. "No," smiled Aisha as she looked at Tanya who shared the same expression. As she thought of Jason and Trini's relationship throughout the years she had known them.  
  
"But, it makes so much sense!" Tanya said, going over what exactly the two of them were thinking. She hadn't know the two as long, but the small hints of caring more than just friends she could see it so well with Rocky and Aisha and she kicked herself for not being able to recognize it with Jason and Trini.  
  
"Whoa, whoa. I'm still back at who shed some tears. What exactly makes so much sense?" Rocky asked, trying to break the conversation Tanya and Aisha were having. Letting out a sigh as the girls shared a "no" and "yes" argument, he glanced at his best friend who shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I'm as lost as you are," stated Adam, as he rested his head on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Mind sharing with us your insights?"  
  
Tanya smiled as she looked at Adam, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Did anyone ever tell you how cute you look when you're confused?" giggled Tanya, who was amused with the expression on Adam's face. He smiled, turning slightly away as he felt his face grow warm.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," whined Rocky as he waved the subject off. "Are you girls going to tell us?" He was dying to know.  
  
"Be patient" Aisha replied as she gave him a sweet smile as he pouted. Normally he would have the patients to wait for Aisha for anything and everything, but this time it felt different.  
  
"Haven't I've been patient enough?" complained Rocky was about ready to drop the subject.  
  
"We think Trini likes Jason. That would explain the few tears that she happened to make during their little kiss," Tanya explained as her and Aisha waited for Rocky and Adam's reaction.  
  
"They're best friends," argued Rocky, not seeing much truth in the theory. He couldn't recall any signs Trini had given to hint the fact that she had a crush on the Red Ranger.  
  
"We're best friends," Aisha pointed out as she gave him a small pout.  
  
"Good point," Rocky smiled as he kissed Aisha on the lips. She was right he had to admit that and it worked out perfectly for them.  
  
"It does make sense," replied Adam as he looked at his girlfriend who had a smile on her face. As his mind deepened the thought he began to realize it made a lot of sense.  
  
Zack's mind was on his two good friends. If he knew it would have caused Trini to cry and hurt inside he wouldn't have pushed them into doing it. A small smile crossed his face for a second, as he thought of the kiss itself. Their first kiss, he had been trying to get them to kiss since the first day he met Jason and Trini. He didn't know why, but those two to him were a match made in heaven. Even Tommy and Kimberly's love didn't seem to be as perfect as theirs. Zack just never knew how right he was, until that night when he saw a tear rolled down Trini's cheek. In an instance he knew that his lovely Asian friend loves Jason more than anyone will ever know. And all this time he thought it was just a dream of his.  
  
"You okay?" Angela asked as she placed a cup of juice in front of him. She had been carefully watching him from the juice table examining his expressions. She rarely found him in a deep trance, normally it intrigued her, but this time she was filled with helplessness and lost words to say.  
  
"Huh? Yeah," Zack weakly smiled as he looked at his girlfriend. He didn't want Angela to worry about him, but he knew he couldn't lie to her if his life depended on it especially now.  
  
"Are you feeling guilty about the kiss?" read Angela, as she looked at Zack whose eyes widen. She was curious to know exactly what he was thinking.  
  
"How did you?" questioned Zack, in confusion as he stared into Angela's caring eyes.  
  
"Zack, dear, you weren't the only one to see Trini's tears," answered Angela with a small smile. "I put things together and came up with the idea that just maybe Trini has a crush on our friend Jason." She managed to realize that Trini's tears were not of happiness or of joy, but instead of sadness and pain when she noticed Trini's attempts to end it. "Imagine that. Loving someone for so long without them knowing. Someone who just didn't love you back in the same way."  
  
"Yeah, imagine that," Zack sighed as his thoughts wondered on Trini and his heart went out for her because he knew exactly how it felt to love someone who didn't love you back. With that he leaned over and gave Angela a long kiss. As he pulled away he could see confusion in her eyes. "I love you."  
  
Angela's eyes soften as she felt them to begin to water. She had heard Zack tell her that before, but for the first time it touched her heart more than ever maybe because she felt as if it was his heart telling her and not just his voice. "I love you too, Zack." A small smile appeared on his face as he silently thanked God for allowing that somebody to love him back.  
  
Katherine leaned her head against Billy shoulder's as the two set beside one another at one of the tables. She knew his thoughts were on Trini and Jason; the two had witnessed what had happened. Both of their expressions changed from smiles to frowns once they saw a tear fall. It made sense on the real reason why Trini had been avoiding them from the past week, something happened that Saturday night and Jason found out. Billy's mind was set on Trini and how every puzzle piece of their past happened to fall right into place.  
  
"What do you think running through Jason's mind right now?" Katherine quietly asked, her eyes on Jason who seemed in a trance while he sat besides Emily. Her thoughts were more on Trini, but she couldn't help but wonder about Jason at the same time.  
  
Billy let out a short laugh, "I don't know, but knowing Jason he must feel as if someone has just turned his whole life upside down and mixed it up so hard he doesn't even know where to begin to fix things." Trini had hit Jason so hard with the truth that he expected everything, but what she said. He always had a plan and was always prepared for the unexpected, except this time. Billy knew it and so did Tommy, Kimberly, and Zack.  
  
"Poor Trini," Katherine mumbled under her breath. "How did she ever do what she did all these years?" As much of a heart Katherine had, she could truthfully admit that she probably couldn't do what Trini had been doing.  
  
Billy paused, "If there's something I learned about Trini over the years I've known her, is that her happiness lies in the happiness of others. If she can help make a person smile for the rest of his or her life, she'll do it in a instance regardless if concerns her own."  
  
"Could anyone else be so selfless?" Katherine asked herself out loud.  
  
"No," Billy quietly answered as Katherine sat up, looking at the Blue Ranger. "I guess that's Trini for you." He was right. There was no one else in the whole team that didn't have a heart like Trini. Her life was based on how happy everyone else was and yet with all of that her heart seemed to missing a piece of happiness of her own. Seeing the sadness in Billy's eyes Katherine weakly smiled at her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on his cheek. It wasn't much, but it was all that she could do to help ease the pain he felt for Trini. 


	6. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I wish I did.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the reviews . . . sorry I took so long to get chapter 6 up . . . my spring break started so hopefully I'll be able to add chapters faster. Well, enjoy!  
  
You Never Knew  
  
The entrance was dark, the light from the Juice Bar and the streetlights were the only things that brought light to the shadowed area. The sad Asian sat on the small wall that kept the flowers in the bed against the wall. The tears continue to roll down Trini's face. Tired of wiping them away, she ignored it was even there. A cool breeze past her, as she heard footsteps approach her.  
  
Kimberly stared at Trini's long back hair; even from behind she could tell her best friend was hurting inside. Her thoughts shifted to the kiss. She couldn't help, but smile. That was until she saw a tear roll down Trini's cheek. Her hand immediately went to her mouth, as Tommy took her into his arms, seeing the tears as well. Trini left the Juice Bar as the attention focused on Emily and Jason, and Kimberly glanced at Tommy who nodded his head in agreement before she left to follower Trini. Taking a breath, Kimberly sat beside her best friend on the small wall. She wasn't sure what to say to her; normally it was Trini who helped her with boys. Kimberly put her arm around Trini, as the two sat in silent for a few minutes.  
  
"You know what the scary part is?" Trini's voice nearly whispered.  
  
"What?" questioned Kimberly, as she glanced at Trini whose eyes were focus on the stars.  
  
"It felt so perfect" she weakly smiled, as another tear fell. The kiss replayed on her mind. Her heart was breaking each time, but there was a twinge of happiness inside of her. Her mind raced on why Jason had continued their kiss. He wouldn't dare toy with her, causing her that much pain on purpose. "Why did he do it?"  
  
Kimberly knew exactly what she was talking about. The same question ran through her mind. "I don't know, Trini. I don't know," she quietly answered, as she felt her eyes water for her best friend's pain.  
  
Silence fell, as the two best friends just sat there. Tears continued to fall from Trini's eyes and Kimberly offered all that she could, comfort.  
  
Music blasted in the Juice Bar. Tommy watched his best friend who sat quietly with his girlfriend. Jason seemed deep in thought, and Tommy waited patiently for Emily to leave Jason alone so that he may get the chance to talk to him. Letting out a sigh, the White Ranger scanned the Juice Bar for his girlfriend and her best friend. It had been a little more than half an hour since Jason and Trini kissed. Looking back at Jason, he found the Red Ranger alone.  
  
With a smile, Tommy quickly left his seat to join his best friend, at the bar. "Hey bro," he replied as he took a seat beside Jason.  
  
"Hey," Jason said, as he looked up at Tommy.  
  
"Are you alright? You seem to be deep in thought," commented Tommy as he carefully looked at Jason.  
  
Jason frowned, "No. Um, Tommy there's something I haven't told you."  
  
Tommy frowned, concerned with the way Jason's voice was sounding. "Look, Jase, bro, don't worry about it . . ." Not wanting to put any pressure on Jason, Tommy remained quiet for a few seconds.  
  
"Emily and I are having problems," Jason bluntly blurted as he looked at his best friend.  
  
"What?" snapped Tommy, in disbelief. "I thought the two of you were doing great?"  
  
"Yeah, up till a month ago," replied Jason as he took his drink in his hands.  
  
"Why what happened?" Tommy questioned a bit surprised. He thought the two looked perfect together, well up till he found out that Trini had a crush on his best friend.  
  
"I don't know. I guess it was something that built up. Nothing big, small arguments about pointless things, we stopped talking to one another as much, and we barely even hung out," explained Jason as he thought back on the past month with Emily.  
  
"Wait, a month ago?" asked Tommy, as he looked at Jason.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Jason replied, as he glanced at his best friend in confusion.  
  
"You mean when Trini came back?" stated Tommy as he watched as Jason only turned away. "Is there something else you're not telling me, bro, or is this some kind of coincident?"  
  
Jason let out a small sigh he was hoping Tommy wouldn't have caught on, "When Trini came back Emily realized how much I meant when I said the two of us were best friends. I guess she was jealous at the fact that Trini and I were so much closer than her and I. I didn't want things to end with Emily since things were going so great, so I sort of avoided Trini for the past month."  
  
"You did what?" Tommy hissed, trying to control his anger.  
  
"I know," Jason quickly said as he looked at Tommy. "I didn't say I completely shut down every possible communication between us."  
  
"So what's the problem? I mean if Emily had you all to herself, than . . ." drifted Tommy.  
  
"Like I said, I didn't shut down every possible communication there was between us" shrugged Jason, as Tommy sat there in complete shock. Before the White Ranger could snap, Jason continued. "Saturday night when I confronted Trini, the reason why I was so angry was because Emily and I got into a fight earlier that night. I wanted to go and talk to Trini since she was all alone and Emily exploded and eventually stormed off. I was going to talk about it with Trini, but when I got closer to her she seemed as if something was bothering her. My intentions were to talk to her about what was on her mind, but the thought of Trini not trying as hard to find a significant other like the rest of us popped into my head."  
  
"Jason, man, that doesn't really explain the real reason why you were so angry at Trini," Tommy calmly said, the idea of Jason avoiding Trini was still eating at him. If Kimberly found out he could promise Jason that he would be hurting the next day. "You're my best friend, a fight with your girlfriend cannot be the reason for you to get mad at any one, especially Trini. You out of all people know how to control their anger."  
  
Jason looked at Tommy with a blank face. "Is this why you decided to talk to me today? You've been catching every small detail." Jason had a small grin on his face, but Tommy remained quiet not wanting to get off subject. Letting out another sigh, Jason answered. "When I saw Trini that night after Emily left, the first thing that came to my mind was 'why wasn't Trini my girlfriend?' I was mad at myself for never having enough courage to ask her out and I was even madder at Trini for not having a serious relationship because if she did the thought of the two of us becoming something more would be out of the picture. When she confessed to me her feelings, it hit me so hard I didn't know what to say."  
  
"Wait, you have a crush on Trini?' Tommy slowly asked, making sure he heard Jason clearly. "When did this happen?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess it kind of happened over time. I wasn't sure if it was just strong feelings for a close friend or the real deal, until we were at the Peace Conference," answered Jason, remembering how the Peace Conference had brought the two closer than ever especially when he thought the two couldn't get any closer.  
  
"So why didn't you say anything?" asked Tommy, forgetting the fact that Jason had kept that one secret from him.  
  
"To you or Trini?" Jason questioned, a bit unsure.  
  
"The both of us I guess," shrugged Tommy, figuring he mind as well find out now.  
  
"I guess for the same reason. Trini's my best friend" Jason simply answered, it was a line he was told to never cross and even if he dared to how could he be so sure she felt the same way.  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" Tommy questioned as he looked at his best friend. No matter how simple it sounded for Jason to end things with Emily and tell Trini the truth, it wasn't. He has too big of a heart to just all of sudden end things between Emily.  
  
"I'm not sure. I still care for Emily, I mean if it wasn't for her hateful feelings toward Trini I wouldn't even think about breaking up with her. But I guess things aren't like that besides I still need to talk to Trini," explained Jason, who seemed to have carefully thought things out.  
  
"Well, here's your chance," replied Tommy as he looked past Jason.  
  
Jason turned around to see Trini and Kimberly walking into the Juice Bar. If you didn't know Trini well enough you could see past the fake smile she had on and noticed her eyes slightly puffy from all the tears. Looking back at his best friend, Jason took a deep breath, "Well, here goes." 


	7. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I wish I did. A/N: Thank you for all the reviews . . . sorry I took so long to get chapter 7 up . . . I was preoccupied . . . lame excuse, I know . . . well I hope you like it!  
  
You Never Knew  
  
The closer Jason got to Trini, the more lost he became. All the words he carefully thought out in his mind were gone. He knew talking to her wouldn't be hard, but bring it all up that was the challenge. Deciding to think things out more, Jason took a seat back at the bar seeing that Tommy had joined Kimberly who was now with their friends.  
  
Taking a sip of his drink, Jason allowed the fact that Trini liked him all these years sink in. It's been a week and he still found it hard to accept and believe. Letting out a small laugh, Jason shook his head. She knew longer than he did and she had the courage to say something about it. Him on the other hand, once he realized it he ran away.  
  
Jason placed his cup down onto the bar, staring at it. As close as he was with Tommy, his crush on Trini and the problems he and Emily had were not the only secrets he hid.  
  
It took almost the whole time he was there at the Peace Conference to realize he was in love with his best friend and once he did, it scared him. Liking Trini and liking the girls he'd dated were some how different. That wasn't what scared him though. It was the fact that Trini was his best friend. Like he told Tommy that was something he was told to never cross unless he was certain Trini liked him back in the same way.  
  
His mind was at a constant battle and once he decided to risk losing their friendship to tell her, Tommy had asked him to become the Gold Ranger. It didn't take him a long time to decide. He figured Trini and him needed more time apart, that they were just to attach to one another as friends. It broke his heart to leave her though, even when she understood.  
  
Emily was the next girl that came close to the feelings he felt for Trini and so he pursued it, hoping the thoughts and feelings for Trini would disappear. He started liking Emily more each day and his friendship with Trini drifted as their communication decreased, but once Trini returned so did his feelings for her and stronger than ever. His reasons for avoiding Trini were not only because of Emily's wishes, but his own. He didn't want to risk losing both relationships.  
  
How could he tell Trini all of that? How could he tell her the real reason why he allowed their friendship distance as much as it did? How could he tell her, that he was once in love with her? That he could still be in love with her, but still want to be with Emily? Jason frowned, he knew Trini would understand and that she would forgive him and he hated himself for it.  
  
Emily still meant a lot to him. Yet, the question that plagued his mind that was still left unanswered was . . . "who did he like more?"  
  
Managing to talk Kimberly into mingling with their friends, Trini sat alone at the Juice Bar. She felt guilty for Kimberly not having as much fun at the party, then expected. Even though her best friend told her a million times it was okay, in some light it wasn't.  
  
Trini sighed as she stirred her drink with her straw. Her plans were to join Kimberly, but she was letting her conscious get the best of her. Something she's been allowing for a while now. Her reasons for telling Jason how she truly felt all these years were beyond her reach and her timing was way off. She felt foolish after thinking it through. She didn't only jeopardize her friendship with Jason, but Jason's relationship with Emily as well. How could she tell Jason now? Now, that he was already in a relationship that was near perfect.  
  
She was sure her friends knew her real reason she has been avoiding them this past week. If not that, but the feelings she hid so well all these years. The tension she brought to the team, she was lucky that Lord Zedd and Rita haven't attacked. She wouldn't be surprised if her friends hated her. No matter how you looked at it, it all linked back to Jason and Emily's relationship. As understanding as her friends are, they were also fair.  
  
What drove her to reveal her true feelings to Jason that night was beyond her reach and comprehension. Nevertheless, she regretted it and would take it all back if given the chance too. Her friendship with Jason now hung by a thread. How could she put their friendship endanger? How could she put Jason in this position? Out of everyone she should have been the happiest for him, but she wasn't.  
  
The tempo slowed and the fast music faded into a slow song. Trini sipped her drink allowing her mind slip away.  
  
"May I have this dance?" a voiced asked, stand right behind her.  
  
Trini shut her eyes wishing that the voice didn't belong to Jason, but she knew that she could never mistake it. Turning around, Trini looked at Jason. "Sure" hesitated Trini as she slowly agreed. One dance couldn't harm anyone, or could it? 


	8. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I wish I did. The song isn't mines either. A/N: Thank you for all the reviews . . . here's chapter 8 . . .  
  
You Never Knew  
  
Jason offered his hand to Trini as she hesitated to place her own hand in his. Jason carefully watched Trini as she rose from the stool, was it his own paranoia or was her hand shaking. He slowly led her through the crowd of couples to the center of the Juice Bar.  
  
It brought Trini to close to home. There were countless times where Jason led her to the dance floor for a friendly slow song dance and each time so would fall for him a little more. Her thoughts were slowly broken once Jason released her hand and wrapped his arms around Trini's waist, in reaction her arms went around his neck, bringing the two for the first time too close for comfort.  
  
Old friend, here we are,  
  
after all the years and tears  
  
and all that we've been through.  
  
It feels so good to see you.  
  
Lookin' back in time,  
  
there've been other friends and other lovers,  
  
but no other one like you.  
  
All my life, no one ever has known me better.  
  
Trini absorbed each word of the song and it reminded her of them too much. Jason gazed down at Trini, getting lost in her eyes. "Trini" he nearly whispered.  
  
In an instance Trini looked up at her friend and weakly smiled, "Shh . . . Let's not, okay?" That was all it took for Trini to say to silent Jason. She didn't want to get into the subject, because for the first time since she returned there was complete peace and joy between them. With that Trini rested her head on Jason's chest as he pulled her closer in his embrace.  
  
I must have traveled down a thousand roads.  
  
Been so many places, seen so many faces,  
  
always on my way to somethin' new.  
  
Ohhh, but it doesn't matter,  
  
'cause no matter where I go,  
  
every road leads back,  
  
every road just seems to lead me back to you.  
  
A smile crossed as she softly laughed. She could feel Jason slightly move just to capture a glimpse of her facial expression. "What?" she could hear him smile.  
  
Trini shook her head as the smile grew small, "Nothing . . . it's just this is how things are suppose to be between us." She could feel Jason's eyes staring at her in confusion. "Just friends . . . strictly friends. Like how we use to be."  
  
"We aren't kids in grade school chasing each other on the playground," started Jason but was shortly interrupted.  
  
"Jason, I liked you even when we were in grade school" Trini couldn't help, but nearly giggle in amusement even though it didn't seem right.  
  
He ignored her giggles and continued, "And we aren't at the Peace Conference falling in love with each other." Trini froze repeating the words in her mind.  
  
  
  
Old friend, there were times  
  
I didn't want to see your face  
  
or hear your name again.  
  
No those times are far behind me.  
  
It's so good to see your smile.  
  
I'd forgotten how nobody else  
  
could make me smile the way you do.  
  
All this time, you're the one I still want beside me.  
  
"No, we aren't at the Peace Conference" Trini nearly whispered. "We're here at the Juice Bar. It's been months since the both of us were at Switzerland, together."  
  
"Trini I-" started Jason, as he tried to word what he wanted to say in his mind.  
  
"Jason, what I told you a week ago was a mistake" interrupted Trini catching Jason totally off guard. "I had no right to come in your life and tell you that I have been in love with you for practically our whole lives, especially not when you were in a relationship that's almost perfect."  
  
"First of all you were already in my life. Did you ever think that I allowed you to leave it? Even if you tried?" Jason pointed out making Trini slightly smile.  
  
"I'm sorry," apologized Trini.  
  
"Don't be," Jason smiled as he looked into her eyes. It's been a while since she last seen him smile like that. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too," smiled Trini as feelings washed over her. It reminded her all over again why she loved him so much.  
  
I must have traveled down a thousand roads.  
  
Been so many places, seen so many faces,  
  
always on my way to somethin' new.  
  
Ohh, but it doesn't matter,  
  
'cause no matter where I go,  
  
every road leads back,  
  
every road just seems to lead me back to you.  
  
"Second is, my relationship with Emily is no where near perfect," mumbled Jason, wondering if Trini caught what he said.  
  
"What?" questioned Trini as she turned to her friend in concern.  
  
"Who was I kidding myself? Falling in love with someone the complete opposite of you . . ." Jason nearly laughed in slight sadness.  
  
"I thought you loved Emily," replied Trini, she knew her best friend would never engage in a relationship that didn't mean anything to him.  
  
"I did . . ." drifted Jason as his mind began to clear.  
  
"But?" asked Trini in curiosity as a friend not an admirer. She stared into his eyes as he tried to turn away.  
  
I must have traveled down a thousand roads.  
  
Been so many places, seen so many faces,  
  
always on my way to somethin' new.  
  
Ohh, but it doesn't matter,  
  
'cause no matter where I go,  
  
every road leads back,  
  
every road just seems to lead me back,  
  
every road leads back,  
  
every road just seems to lead me back to you.  
  
Every road just seems to lead me back to you.  
  
"Jason! What hell is going on?" Emily cried as she stood in front of the two friends. 


	9. version 1 of chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters A/N: Sorry if I took a long time to update and thank you all for the reviews/support.  
  
You Never Knew  
  
The cool night breeze blew into the bedroom, making the curtains dance. Trini shivered as she walked over to window to close it. Undoing her towel letting her wet hair touch her bare shoulders, Trini slowly made her way to her bed. She dried her hair as she sat at the edge of her bed. Her mind falter to putting a jacket over her yellow tube top for just a second before it returned back to her deep thoughts.  
  
She had just gotten off the phone with Kimberly before she took a shower and her mind was still stuck on Jason. The two friends conversed and Kimberly explained to her Jason and Emily's imperfect relation. Her heart went out to Jason who is now forced to choose his girlfriend or his best friend and a part of her was scared of the decision he might make.  
  
THUD! Trini's eyes quickly moved to her window as she saw a tiny rock hit her window. THUD! With a confused and cautious look, the Yellow Ranger made her way toward her window. It was passed midnight and Trini couldn't guess who was up, but she felt as if she already knew. Opening it she saw Jason standing in her drive way. Grabbing her shoes, Trini slipped out her window and onto the small ledge. Walking her way to the wall on the side of her house, she carefully climbed down from the ledge and onto the wall and jumped off the wall.  
  
"Hey," smiled Trini as Jason appoarched her.  
  
"Hey," Jason weakly smiled. "You didn't need to come outside. I didn't really expect you to be up."  
  
"I know," nodded Trini as she noticed Jason's constant fidgets. "What do you say we go for a walk?"  
  
"Yeah," agreed Jason as he nodded his head.  
  
Jason explained to Trini what had happened after she disappeared, how he broke up at Emily not just because of his feelings for Trini but as for the fact that Emily put him in a position to choose between her or Trini. Their conversation fell silent after that. They reached the park and took a seat at a bench. Another breeze passed the two and once again Trini shivered. As she scolded herself for not grabbing a sweater before she left, a warm jacket slowly wrapped around her. Trini looked up at Jason with a smile, as he slowly smiled back. The silence was slowly killing Trini, but at the same time she'd realized that being Jason's best friend brought her a lot of happiness and peace.  
  
"Maybe things should stay like this. We were content with happiness as friends," Trini softly whispered. Before Trini could turn her head to look at Jason for a response, his lips met with hers. Her eyes shot open, but closed as she slowly wrapped her arms around while Jason's slowly moved down to her waist.  
  
"I want us to be more than just friends," Jason replied, after the two pulled away from one another.  
  
Trini bit her lower lip in hesitation, "What if things don't work out?"  
  
"We'll always be friends I promise you. We'll always be friends first," Jason answered as Trini weakly smiled. "So?"  
  
Trini smiled as Jason looked hopefully at her. Leaning in she gave Jason a kiss. "Does that answer your question?" asked Trini after she pulled away.  
  
"Would you kiss me again if I told you 'no'?" teased Jason, but at the same time was silently hoping she would.  
  
"Shut up," laughed Trini as she hit Jason, as she leaned against Jason his arms wrapping around her. "I wonder what our friends are going to say."  
  
"Finally," laughed Jason as Trini agreed.  
  
"They knew all along didn't they?" mumbled Trini in wonder.  
  
"Uh huh," agreed Jason with a smile as he kissed Trini on the cheek. He never felt so happy and Trini never did too. 


	10. version 2 of chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters  
  
A/N: I decided to redo the chapter because one I wasn't satisfied and two a few of my readers weren't either. That and this way sounds a bit more realistic. So tell me which version is better.  
  
You Never Knew  
  
The cool night breeze blew into the bedroom, making the curtains dance. Trini shivered as she walked over to window to close it. Undoing her towel letting her wet hair touch her bare shoulders, Trini slowly made her way to her bed. She dried her hair as she sat at the edge of her bed. Her mind falter to putting a jacket over her yellow tube top for just a second before it returned back to her deep thoughts.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Jason! What the hell is going on here?!" yelled Emily, breaking the two friends apart.  
  
Trini's mind raced with confusion not understanding what exactly they did wrong. Emily's expression made things seem as if her and Jason were making out.  
  
"Emily, we're just dancing," Jason calmly explained, realizing his friends were turning their attentions toward them.  
  
"Just dancing?" repeated Emily as she looked at Jason as he kept himself from rolling his eyes. She was obviously getting on his nerves.  
  
"We're friends, Em. Good friends, why can't you accept that?" snapped Jason catching his girlfriend completely off guard.  
  
The words caught Trini's attention as she returned her vision back on the couple. For some reason her breaths shorten and she was afraid to hear the rest of the conversation, but her feet wouldn't move.  
  
"Because Jason, I'm your girlfriend NOT Trini!" hissed Emily as her eyes shot at Trini sending chills up the Asian's spine.  
  
"What do you want from me, Emily? I did everything you asked me to! I stopped talking to her, stopped hanging out with her; I avoided my best friend for crying out loud! Our friendship almost died because of you!" yelled Jason, talking as if Trini wasn't there.  
  
Trini's heart dropped and she felt as if the floor under her had just given in. She didn't know whether or not to feel compassionate towards Jason or to hate him. But the emotions that were swelling inside of her told her. With tears filling her eyes, Trini walked away.  
  
"Trini!" called Jason, noticing her quick exit. "Trini, wait! I'm sorry." Realizing what he had just said as he tried to follow her, but was stopped by Emily.  
  
"You should have just let the friendship die" Emily harshly replied, as Jason watched Trini leave the Juice Bar with Kimberly not too far behind.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Trini wiped the tears away, deciding she needed fresh air. Putting her socks on, Trini grabbed her shoes as she sneaked out of her bedroom window.  
  
It was almost midnight, but Trini could care less what time it was. For the pass week her life felt as if it was a roller coaster ride. She needed to think and jogging was one of the best ways she released her emotions.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Trini!" yelled Kimberly as she chased after her best friend. Stopping in her tracks, Trini turned around to face her best friend with tears in her eyes. "Trini, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry. You haven't done anything wrong," Trini weakly smiled, as Kimberly stared at her with sympathy before they embraced.  
  
"He broke up with her," whispered Kimberly after a few seconds had passed, after most of the tears were shed. Kimberly's mind echoed with Jason's words.  
  
Trini fell silent, not knowing what to say. She slowly pulled away from Kimberly, "I can't talk to him, Kim, not now."  
  
"I know," nodded Kimberly understanding Trini.  
  
"I'm going to go home now, okay?" Trini weakly replied, as she wiped her cheeks.  
  
"I'll drive you," insisted Kimberly, realizing her friend was in no state of driving.  
  
"Kim," started Trini as she paused, hitting her that Kimberly wasn't offering her she was telling her. "Okay."  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Trini sighed, as she slowed her pace. She couldn't thank Kimberly enough for everything she had done for her, especially for the pass week. After driving Trini home, Kimberly stayed longer than she needed to and made sure Trini had a decent dinner. Taking a seat on the park bench, Trini made a mental note to somehow repay Kimberly for everything.  
  
Closing her eyes, Trini, allowed her mind to wonder just a cold breeze passed her causing her to shiver. Like it was an answered prayer, a warm jacket fell on her shoulders. It would have scared her, but the color and the scent told her who was with her. Trini mentally kicked herself for not being alert, for the second time in the night. Looking up, Trini made eye contact with Jason, being able to see his eyes clearly considering the park's lampposts are fairly dim. Afraid she was going to end up yelling at Jason, she stood up to walk away.  
  
"Trini, we need to talk," Jason said, fearful inside that his best friend was mad at him. It was pure luck that he happened to find Trini sitting on the park bench, just as he was on his way home from a long jog around the park.  
  
"Not tonight Jason. I can't talk to you right now," answered Trini, fighting back the tears, as she continued to walk away, slowly.  
  
"Why?" asked Jason, knowing he was pushing himself again.  
  
"Why Jason?! Because you walked out of our friendship that's why!" yelled Trini, as the tears began to burn her eyes. She turned around so quickly, that Jason's jacket fell to the ground.  
  
"Trini-I" Jason began, before he got defensive. He couldn't help himself; he began to realize that it was a bad habit of his. "It wasn't like I walked out of it completely!"  
  
"It doesn't matter, Jason," Trini calmly said as a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"What was I suppose to do, Trini?" asked Jason fighting the guilt he felt inside. He knew he did the wrong thing, he always knew. Confusion flowed inside of his mind, but he knew what he was supposed to do and it killed him because he did the exact opposite.  
  
"Do you know why Richie and I never dated? Because he envied the friendship you and I had!" cried Trini, turning Jason's expression ghostly. She knew she wouldn't have said what she said, but he needed to know but it was all out of anger. Seeing his reaction made Trini regret what she had just said, it was like she stabbed his heart.  
  
Jason felt as if someone had just punched him real hard in his stomach. Trini's words made him feel so sick inside, losing the Gold Ranger Powers was nothing compared to what he felt at the very moment. He really screwed up with Trini, not just with things ever becoming a relationship but their friendship as well. Slowly, Jason made his way to the park bench, taking a seat. He didn't deserve Trini's forgiveness, not this time.  
  
Trini watched as her best friend walk numbly toward the bench. She never saw Jason like that since his grandfather passed away when they were freshmen. She slowly picked up her best friend's jacket and slipped it on. "Jason," whispered Trini with care, as she walked over to Jason. Yes she was mad at him, but she knew that him hurting her was killing him inside more than anything. All of their words were said out of anger and it was exactly why she didn't want to have the conversation that night.  
  
"Don't Trini," mumbled Jason as he pulled away from her as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Jase," sighed Trini, as she tried to make eye contact with him. Failing she sat down beside him.  
  
"I don't deserve your forgiveness. Not this time," Jason quietly replied, his voice was shaking. For the first time in a long time, he felt as if he had just lost his soul. Everything inside that brought the tiniest hope to the darkness felt as if it had just abandoned him and all that was left was guilt and remorse.  
  
Trini titled her head to catch a glimpse of Jason's face and for a split second she caught a tear rolling down his face before he turned away. Jason was crying, the only time she had seen him cry was at the funeral and even than he had shades and held most of them back. "But, we're best friends," Trini replied, trying to ease the guilt off of Jason's heart. He had a right to be guiltly, but the burden he carried outweighed what it should a hundred times.  
  
"I surely wasn't acting like one since you've return," admitted Jason knowing Trini couldn't contradict his words.  
  
"Friends forgive and forget, Jase," comforted Trini, debating in her mind whether or not to place her hand on his shoulder again. Her thoughts drifted realizing Jason wasn't responding to anything she had just said, so she decided to continue. "What I said earlier, I said out of anger."  
  
"Which you have a right to be," added Jason causing Trini to pause.  
  
"Yes, which I have a right to be, but Jason do you actually think that I'm going to let our years worth of friendship end just because of a mistake you've done this pass month?" questioned Trini causing Jason to actually consider forgiveness. "Our friendship is a once in a lifetime unique relationship. We'll always be friends, Jase, best friends even if we aren't destine to be together as a couple."  
  
Jason quickly looked up as he found sadness in his best friend's eyes, reading her mind completely. "Trini," Jason replied, as he took her hand into his. "Weren't you listening when we were dancing? I love you, Trini. I've always loved you; I just never realized it until now. And I will always love you. "  
  
Trini weakly smiled, she knew he meant every word. "I love you too, Jase, for the person you are and the best friend you are," responded Trini, not knowing what else to say, but the smile on Jason's face told her it was enough.  
  
A few seconds passed before their hands pulled away from one another. Trini leaned back in the bench, her eyes gazing at the night sky filled with stars. She felt Jason's eyes on her, catching a glimpse of him looking at her from the corner of her eye confirmed her thoughts. "What?" smiled Trini; all of the tension was lifted. Jason only shook his head causing Trini to smile even more. "What?" Her words caused Jason to smile as she shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jason seriously replied as his smile disappeared.  
  
"For what?" Trini asked, almost forgetting until Jason gave her a look. "Jase, I forgave you a long time ago."  
  
"You just found out a couple of hours ago," Jason pointed out teasingly.  
  
Trini rolled her eyes trying to keep her face straight, "So?"  
  
"So what?" asked Jason as Trini pulled her gaze away from him.  
  
"What happens to us?" questioned Trini as she found herself looking at the darkness in front of her.  
  
"I don't know," shrugged Jason as he took a deep breath, it was now or never. "But, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Trini would have expected herself to jump up like a schoolgirl, but she didn't and it was understandable to Jason. "I want to, Jase. But, I'm afraid. We've always been happy as best friends. What if we lose both?" asked Trini meeting Jason's eyes.  
  
"Are we happy? Or are we just content?" challenged Jason. Sure he was scared, but one of them had to take the first step. It was a risk, but he never felt this kind of love for anyone in his life. Trini began to turn away again, but Jason gently placed his hand on her cheek stopping her. "Trini, I know I can't promise that we'll always be together but I can promise you that we'll always be friends, best friends, and I will always love you even if we're meant to be just friends."  
  
Trini felt her eyes water with tears. He voiced out reality when every guy that walked into her life tried to paint a fantasy. "We'll be friends first?" questioned Trini, not knowing exactly why she was so doubtful, something inside of her told her Jason was the one and she knew it.  
  
"Always, Angel" smiled Jason causing Trini to smile, allowing all of her fears and doubts to fade away. "And we'll take things slow."  
  
Trini smiled as she leaned her head on Jason's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. She was happy that the two decided that they would always be friends first and she knew Jason was glad as well. The two stayed in that position for a couple of minutes in silence. "What do you think our friends are going to say?" smiled Trini as her thoughts fell upon Kimberly and the rest of the Power Rangers.  
  
Jason laughed, "Finally."  
  
"They all knew didn't they?" whispered Trini, as she looked at Jason.  
  
"Yeah, I just never knew," Jason weakly smiled causing Trini to smile.  
  
Staring into Trini's brown eyes gave Jason a lot of peace and happiness. A smile crossed his face, as he couldn't help, but lean forward. Confusion clouded Trini's mind and once she realized what was going on, Jason's lips met hers. Her eyes shot open, but she closed them returning the kiss. It was exactly like the first time, but this time there was no mistletoe.  
  
Trini smiled as the two broke away, "I thought we were going to take things slow?" Jason smiled as he opened his mouth to retort, but Trini let out a small laugh before she gave Jason another kiss before he could say another word. 


End file.
